The present disclosure relates generally to a communication access control system.
Distributive computing is a method of computing in which tasks are divided into relatively smaller sub-tasks, which are then distributed across a network of computing devices for simultaneous processing of each sub-task. Distributive computing has been found in a myriad of applications and systems such as, for example, social networking, online digital mapping, video-sharing websites, and advanced collaboration software. However, there is generally a lack of built-in security mechanisms that are implemented when operating these applications.
Access Control Lists (ACL) have been used to provide group security management. An access control list provides a list of authorized entities as well as every object in the system. An access control monitor may look to the list and determine what entities can or cannot access, share or destroy any certain object. Use of this type of group security management requires a reasonable level of expertise, and thus does not offer a simple method to realize messaging control. Furthermore, before consulting the Access Control List (ACL), the access control monitor may need to verify the claimed identity of the entity that sent the access request. This may add additional complexity to the tasks performed by the access control monitor and may increase the amount of effort that needs to be set forth by the access control monitor.